


Рытуал

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ахвярапрынашэнні, гет, няма бэты, першыя спробы, яно мне не падабаецца
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Я першы раз пішу на беларускай не сачыненні па літаратуры, таму нават уявіць сабе не магу, колькі тут памылак. Тут сапраўды занадта шмат займеннікаў і "агню"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Рытуал

Яе косы былі доўгімі. Яны спадалі да самой зямлі, казыталі пяткі варажэі канчаткамі валос, блішчалі чырвоным золатам у святле полымі кастра. Ніці аздоб, змеі, якія застылі ў срэбре і камянях, перавівалі пасмы, і парой здавалася, што іх галовы падымаліся, з цікавасцю гледзячы на яго сваімі сінімі і зялёнымі вачамі.

Варажэя танчыла вокруг агню, а ён адклікаўся на яе рухі жоўтымі іскрамі, якія ляцелі ўверх і потым знікалі ў цемры ночы. Агонь быў жывы. Паляўнічы нават за дрэвамі, дзе хаваўся, адчуваў яго жар, але дзяўчына, што кранала босымі нагамі пялёсткі полымя, не выказвала свайго нясцерпнага болю, быццам яго і не было.

Песня, вязкая і цягучая, дрыжала ў паветры. Ён не разумеў яе слоў, але аднекуль ведаў, што яна кліча кагосьці. Але нават уявіць сабе каго іменна кліча дзяўчына баяўся. 

Агонь рос усё вышэй. Паляўнічы раптоўна ўбачыў, што ён расце з голай зямлі, без усялякіх бярвён ці галля. Нібы ўзнікла полымя само, у адказ на прызыў варажэі. 

Мужчына адчуваў моц, якая адклікнулася на танец і песню. Моц, якая ласкала цяплом дзяўчыну ў самым сэрцы полымі, якая перадавала сябе ў яе рукі. Варажэі былі і будуць зданнямі ночы і цемры, якія бяруць сілу не ў светлых багоў, а ў духаў і дэманаў, але... Зараз ён не можа адарваць вока ад той, што танчыла на пякучых вуголлях, той, што была прыгажэй за ўсіх дзяўчын, што ён бачыў дагэтуль, той, чый голас яго ўжо зачараваў. 

Лягенды кажуць, што варажэі адбіраюць душу ў тых, хто іх убачыў, але ён быў гатовы аддаць нават і сэрца за тое, каб толькі дакрануцца да яе. Ён быў ужо гатоў на ўсё.

Яна яго заўважыла. Павярнулася, акінула доўгім позіркам, не перарываючы танца... Яе чырвоныя губы склаліся ў усмешку. Цёмныя вочы бліснулі ў полымі, і яна павабіла яго тонкай рукой. І ён адазваўся. Павольна падышоў і дакрануўся да пальцаў, якія чакалі яго. Тонкія, але моцныя, яны абхвацілі яго далонь і ўцягнулі ў гэты дзікі танец. Цяпер яны рухаліся ўдваіх. Ён быў яе ценем, які паслухмяна выконваў кожны яе маўклівы загад. Быццам так было заўсёды. Быццам так і трэба, і ён урэшце заняў сваё сапраўднае месца. 

Дзікі танец, поўны чарадзейства і варажбы, зацягваў. Ён адчуваў як слухаецца агонь, зямля і дрэвы. Як заціхла вольнае паветра, каб не мешкаць дзяўчыне тварыць рытуал.

Яго далонь сціскала чужыя пальцы, а тыя лёгка краналі яго. Яму здавалася, быццам ён таксама спаймаў сам агонь у абліччы дзяўчыны.

Потым, калі полымя у апошні раз выкінула іскры і адразу пагасла, варажэя адпусціла яго руку. Але толькі каб крануць яго валасы на патыліцы, зарыцца ў іх пальцамі і прыцягнуць для пацалунка. Ён зноў паслухаўся. Паклаў рукі на яе стан і аддаўся ўжо зусім іншаму дзікаму танцу. Самому прыроднаму, самому старажытнаму.

Ён піў стогны з яе губ, нібы яны былі той самой акавітай з казак. Ён згараў пры кожным яе руху, згараў, калі яе пальцы лёгка краналіся грудзі, згараў, калі кранаўся яе сам. У грудзях яго самога раждаўся нясцерпны жар, яму здавалася, што ён сам — агонь кастра, радам з вуголлямі якога яны ляжалі. 

Яе валасы былі сапраўдным шоўкам і яму хацелася зноў і зноў гладзіць іх. Яе скура была аксамітам, і ён злізваў кропелькі поту з яго. Яму здавалася, што яе вочы былі чорнымі, цемнее за неба над іх галовамі, але яны не былі злымі. Цяпер па лесе разлівалася зусім іншая песня, і ён быў яе прычынай. Чырвоныя ягады смочак былі салодкімі, і кожная была аддзельнай нотай у гэтай мелодыі, што яны пелі на два галасы.

Світанак яшчэ далёка, і час расплаты яшчэ не наступіў. Таму можна было працягваць паддавацца на гэтую спакусу, чым бы не прышлося потым адплаціць. З гэтай ночы так ці інакш яго сэрца будзе біцца толькі для адной. Яно ўжо біецца. 

Яе далоні запыніліся на яго грудзях і ён адчуў, як з новай сілай успыхнуў там агонь. Гартанны жаночы крык узнёсся ўверх, дзе яго дагнаў больш нізкі мужскі. Неколькі імгненняў яны былі адзіным цэлым, нечым без розуму і сораму, але поўнымі асалоды. А потым яны зноў раздзяліліся на два цела, якія ляжалі на траве, перапляценыя і стомленыя. 

Потым яна ласкала яго валасы, прапускаючы паміж пальцаў тонкія пасмачкі, а ён адчуваў як закрываюцца вочы і нясцерпна хочацца спаць. Яе далоні перамясціліся з галавы на яго грудзі і тут боль пранізаў усё яго цела. Здавалася, што рэбры разыходзяцца ў бакі, але ён не мог убачыць ці гэта так. Ён не мог адарваць вачэй ад яе спакойнага твару і нават закрычаць таксама не мог. 

Яна апусціла рукі кудысьці ўніз і ён адчуў як халоднае паветра кранае нешта ўнутры яго, тое, што ніколі не бачыла сонечнага ці зорнага святла. Ён адчуў, як яе ласкавыя дакрананні прыглушаюць боль. Ён выдахнуў, рады ад таго, што ўсё прайшло і больш балюча не будзе, але тут яна пацягнула штосьці з яго грудзей, штосьці парвала, а штосьці разрэзала вострымі нагцямі. Але ён не змог зайсціся ў крыке-стогне, не змог яе адштурхнуць. Цела больш не слухалася яго. Ён убачыў, што яна дастала з яго грудзей. Сэрца, чырвонае, поўнае крыві, яшчэ білася ў вузкіх жаночых далонях. Яно білася для яе. 

Ён не ведаў, колькі ён яшчэ пражыве, але ва ўсе вочы глядзеў як зноў загараецца агонь на вуголлях. Але гэта быў цемна-чырвоны, крывавы агонь. І варажэя паіла яго крывёю з сэрца, а потым скарміла і яго самое. Апошняе, што ён запомніў, была тое, як на прызыў варажэі хтосьці ўрэшце адазваўся. А потым яго цела і розум паглынула полымя.


End file.
